Neogenic Nightmare Part 1: Insidious Six
This is the first episode of the second season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Spider-Man *Felicia Hardy *Mary Jane Watson (flashback only) *Aunt May *Dr. Curt Connors *Michael Morbius (first appearance) *Debra Whitman *Flash Thompson *J. Jonah Jameson (voice only) Antagonists: *Kingpin *Silvermane (first appearance) *Owl (only appearance) *Hammerhead (first appearance) *Insidious Six (first appearance) **Chameleon (joins team) **Scorpion (joins team) **Mysterio(joins team) **Shocker (joins team) **Rhino (joins team) **Doctor Octopus (joins team) *Alistair Smythe Others: *Farley Stillwell (image and flashback only) Plot Spider-Man is swinging through New York City, when all of a sudden his powers stop working. They soon return however and Spider-Man is just able to stop himself from falling to his death. Elsewhere, Kingpin is meeting with the heads of all the crime families in New York. Silvermane expresses his lack of trust in Kingpin due to Spider-Man's continued interference with his plans. Kingpin announces that he has begun an operation to stop Spider-Man once and for all. Later that night, a smile robotic bug manages to break into a maximum security prison. It finds its way into the cell of the Chameleon and gives him a communicator and his image inducer device. Alistair Smythe tells Chameleon of their plan to break him and other villains out of prison. Chameleon takes the form of a prison guard and uses it to get out of his cell. He then breaks Scorpion, Mysterio, Shocker, Rhino and Doctor Octopus out of their cells as well. The villains make it onto a helicopter sent to collect them and they escape out of prison. The helicopter takes the villains to a factory where Kingpin welcomes them. It then appears that Spider-Man ambushes the meeting but he is revealed to be a robot designed to test the villains skills. Kingpin and Smythe then makes themselves known and manages to make the villains band together, in an effort to destroy Spider-Man. The villains form the Insidious Six. The next day, Spider-Man, having heard of the villains escape, searches the city for them when his powers fail again. Peter manages to get back, hiding his costume from Aunt May. Peter then sleeps for a full day to find that his powers have returned to him again and that he is late for his class. Dr. Curt Connors is giving a lecture on Neogenics, announcing a contest where the winner will be his lab assistant. Peter arrives just as the lecture finishes and catches up with Debra Whitman, Michael Morbius and Felicia Hardy. The latter asks Peter if he'll escort her to science exhibit that night. Flash Thompson arrives and tells Peter about the apparent crime spree Spider-Man has been having alongside the villains who broke out of jail. Peter quickly changes into costume and Spider-Man soon finds the Rhino attacking an armored truck. However, Spider-Man is then ambushed by the rest of the Insidious Six. During the fight, Spider-Man's powers fail him again and so he's trapped by the group. Spider-Man manages to get down to the subway and escapes the six on a train, whilst pondering about why his powers keep failing him. Spider-Man visits Dr. Connors who examines the hero's blood and finds that his DNA is changing. While Connors conducts some tests Spider-Man thinks back to how he got his powers. A spider had past through a neogenic ray and then bit Peter, giving him his powers. Back in the present day, Connors tells Spider-Man that his DNA may have mutated permanently, meaning that he could no longer have his powers. As Kingpin tells the Insidious Six to scour the city for Spider-Man, Peter laments over the possible end of his hero career. Scorpion and Doctor Octopus decide to tail Peter, as he has taken lots of pictures of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle, thinking that he may know where the hero is. Elsewhere, Morbius stops Felicia from getting mugged and, seeing as how Peter has stood her up, she walks away with him. Doctor Octopus tricks Aunt May into coming with him to his 'clinic'. Peter arrives home and finds a note saying that if he ever wants to see Aunt May again, he needs to tell Spider-Man to come to the 'clinic'. Spider-Man arrives and the villains are alerted to his presence. Spider-Man stumbles upon the villains and, as he has no powers, easily becomes trapped by them. Crew *Writers: John Semper, David Lee Miller *Producers: Stan Lee, Avi Arad *Director: Bob Richardson *Cast: **Christopher Daniel Barnes: Spider-Man **Jennifer Hale: Felicia Hardy **Sara Ballantine: Mary Jane Watson **Linda Gary: Aunt May **Joseph Campanella: Dr. Curt Connors **Nick Jameson: Michael Morbius **Liz Georges: Debra Whitman **Patrick Labyorteaux: Flash Thompson **Ed Asner: J. Jonah Jameson **Roscoe Lee Browne: Kingpin **Jeff Corey: Silvermane **Unvoiced: Owl, Hammerhead, Chameleon, Farley Stilwell **Martin Landau: Scorpion **Gregg Berger: Mysterio **Jim Cummings: Shocker **Don Stark: Rhino **Efrem Zimbalist Jr.: Doctor Octopus **Maxwell Caulfield: Alistair Smythe Notes *Previous Episode: Day of the Chameleon *Next Episode: Neogenic Nightmare Part 2: Battle of the Insidious Six *This episode first aired on September 9th, 1995